<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Run Away Again by Newsiesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547847">Never Run Away Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl'>Newsiesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, iscute, racerunsaway, thisship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Racetrack goes missing and Davey is feeling something he has never felt before. He needs Race back by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Run Away Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Davey first met Race he thought Race was a sarcastic idiot. Which he was and still is but now Davey saw him in a different light. After everything that went on with the strike Race was there every step of the way. Yes he doubted them from time to time but Davey felt that same doubt too. </p><p>After the strike finished everyone found happiness. Jack found Katherine. Albert found Elmer. JoJo found Crutchie. Mush found Blink. And a lot other newsies couples. Race found cigars - he finally saved enough money to buy his own. But Davey, well Davey found nothing. Sure he was happy the strike was done and they'd got what they started it for. But he saw all these people around him finding happiness. Davey was sure he did not care though. No, he was determined not to care.<br/>
It had been a week after the strike. Davey showed up to work like normal. But everyone was quiet. Les left Davey's side to find Elmer. </p><p>"You Fellas planning another strike?" Davey laughed. </p><p>"Nah. It's Race. Nobody can find him." Jack said, looking down. Davey's facial expression changed quickly and something inside him stung. </p><p>"Oh...i-I" Davey stuttered being stopped by Albert's hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Its fine, Davey. Youse didn't know." Albert smiled weakly. "A couple of us is missing work to look for him. Rest of us is looking after." </p><p>"Ise happy to look after Les if youse wanna look." Elmer said. Davey nodded. </p><p>No matter what Newsies was missing Davey would have gone out looking for them but something inside Davey was telling him that he has to find Race.</p><p>He and Jack immediately took to Brooklyn. They ran all the way across the Brooklyn Bridge - something Davey vowed to never do again. They stood outside the lodging house, Davey was wheezing but Jack seemed just fine. Jack walked through the door, a lot more calmly than Davey thought he would. He didn't say anything to the boys or even look at them. He went straight to Spot's room. He barged in expecting to see Race but he wasn't there. Jack and Davey did find Spot staring out of his window, he seemed to be looking at Sheepshead racetrack.</p><p>"Youse seen Racer?" Jack asked, he seemed to be calm about this. A side Davey rarely saw.</p><p>"No. He wasn't even at the track today. Something's up." Spot said, turning to look at Jack and Davey. "We have to find our brother."</p><p>"Brother?" Davey asked.</p><p>"We's ain't actually brothers. We's just act like we are and call each others it. Spots friends broke him out of the refuge and he refused to leave without us." Jack explained. Davey nodded.</p><p>They all left together. The decided to go back to Lower Manhattan, Race wouldn't have gotten far without a Brooklyn boy seeing him. This time instead of running over the bridge the sped walked over. Something Davey was very thankful for. Spot noticed how Davey was getting more and more anxious the more seconds that went by without Race being found. He pulled him back and let Jack go ahead. </p><p>Spot always sensed that maybe there was something to Race and Davey than what met the eye. When ever something good or bad happened Davey was the first person by Race's side. No matter the problem.</p><p>"Youse alright? Youse seem anxious." Spot asked, looking at him as they walked.</p><p>"Honestly, no. I need him here. But I don't know why. Obviously, I want him back cause he's one of the boys. I'd be like this if it was any of them but this feels different." Davey stopped for walking for a minute, he took a breathe and began walking again. "Like that time JoJo went missing 'cause he got lost I felt bad and anxious but no like this." He admitted. </p><p>Spot nodded. "Youse and Race do seem awfully close." </p><p>Davey went to say something but he was beaten by Jack. "What youse guys talking about?" He said.</p><p>"Nothin' much. Just distracting Davey." Spot reassured him. "Now keep walking we're almost back." </p><p>They all continued walking. Davey didn't reply to Spot but Spot didn't bring it up again. They remained quiet till they got to Manhattan. They walked around the streets, checking each alleyway, abandoned building and little spaces someone could be.</p><p>"I'm going for a walk." Davey said fidgeting anxiously with his hands. They other two just nodded. They understood that sometimes Davey got too anxious and needed to be alone but they knew that he wouldn't stop looking. </p><p>Davey walked towards Brooklyn bridge but this time went down to the docks. He was shocked by what he found there. Race was sat with his feet dangling just above the river. He was in a section where he wouldn't be seen by anyone. His shoes beside him. He had a collection a rocks beside him, throwing one every now and then. His cigar was in his mouth, he was holding it lazily between his teeth. Davey approached slowly, he didn't want him running away. </p><p>"Race?" Davey sat down next to him moving Race's shoes behind him. Race looked at him shocked. He wanted to run away. He began to move but Davey set a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't go." Race sat back down. He grabbed a rock and angrily threw it in the river. </p><p>"Why did you run away Race? What's wrong?" Race didn't say anything, he just looked into the river. "Please talk to me." Davey said. He was starting to get anxious again. His hands moved anxiously in his lap. Race put his hand on top of Davey's hands to get him to calm. </p><p>"Breathe." Race said he could hear Davey's uneasy breathing. Davey did as he was told. "Ise ran away because Ise couldn't be near you anymore." Davey looked at him, his hands fidgeting under Race's again. Race took Davey's hands into his own. "Probably not why youse think though. Just let me finish before youse make assumptions. Every time something happened youse was always there by my side. Whether it was good or bad, youse was the first person ise saw after. Youse comforted me or celebrated with me." Race took a deep breath. "Ise soon realised that ise love youse." </p><p>Race closed his eyes and untightened his grip on Davey's hands. He was bracing himself for Davey to run away but instead he felt Davey's soft lips connect with his own. Their lips melted into to one. Their kiss was soft and gentle but yet it was full of passion and fire. When they broke away and pink flush spread across Davey's cheeks. </p><p>"I love you too. When Jack told me you was missing I felt weird. It felt more anxious. I realised I need you here by my side. That's probably why I'm always the first one there by your side." Davey moved so he was as close as he could be to Race. He draped his arm around Race's waist. He looked into his bright blue eyes. "Please never ever leave me again. I couldn't handle you leaving again." Davey spoke honestly. He feared he would have a full on breakdown if Race left again.</p><p>"Ise won't, not if Ise have you by my side." Race kissed him. He wanted to memorise Davey's lips. "Will youse maybe like to be my boyfriend?" Race asked.</p><p>"Of course." Davey smiled and kissed Race's forehead. "Now, you've been gone long enough." Davey said getting up and helping Race up.</p><p>They walked with shoulders brushing each others. They would have held hands if they wasn't scared of being seen by members of the public. They soon found Jack and Spot who were still searching.</p><p>"Race!" Jack exclaimed. Him and Spot hugged him. "Where did ya go?" Jack asked.</p><p>"We'll explain back at the lodging house." Race replied.</p><p>-------------------------<br/>
Jack gathered the boys in a circle. Race sat next to Davey their shoulders touching once again. Now Race finally had him he wanted to be as close to him as he could at all times. He knew the boys would never judge them. Most of them was like this anyway.</p><p>"This is gonna sound stupid." Race said and then took a breath.</p><p>"Everything youse say is stupid." Spot said.</p><p>"Hey!" Race said throwing his hat at Spot who just threw it back. "Anyway, as ise was saying. Ise ran away because Ise was in love was Davey and couldn't face being around him. But it turned out okay because he found me in more ways than one." Race said holding Davey's hand and lacing their fingers.</p><p>They got a response of 'awws' from the new boys. Race was better now. He had nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>